A Hole Lotta Love/Gallery
Images from the TV episode A Hole Lotta Love. Note: All images are put in order. Birdfamily.png|Isn't that precious? File:Walkinthepark.png|Pop and Cub take a walk in the park. hfthfyh.png|An old well, Cub seems fascinated. hhhytfthyj.png|Pop is oblivious as usual. ddddgrtgyhj.png|Wait?! Pop actually notices? What is the world coming to?! What's next, Splendid saving someone? Cubno!.png|"Cub, no!" STV1E7.2 Pop saves Cub.png|Pop saving Cub. Hole lotta love.JPG|That was close! Lookingaftercub.png|Pop looks after Cub (a rare sight). Nowstayhere.png|"Now stay here." khujhgyj.png|Cub sees something. File:Icecreamtruck.png|Cro-Marmot's brief cameo. Wanticecreamson.png|"Want ice cream, son?" File:Cubshat.png|Turn your back for one second and Cub vanishes. Notagain.png|Lost track of Cub again, I see. Lookingdownthehole.png|"Hold on son!" Rope.png|This should help. Ropedrop.png|Nevermind. Popneedshelp.png|Pop goes to seek professional help. Or whatever help he can find. Attheplayground.png|Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole happen to be nearby. Readingblind.png|The Mole can read? Not using braille? Savemyson.png|Pop tells the trio what happened. File:Popbegging.png|Pop urgently asks Sniffles to help him. iknowwhattodo.png|"I know what to do!" pppouhhghg.png|What exactly is he doing? Pushedaside.png|"Outta the way!" Welding.png|Pop tries to do the job himself. Badweldingjob.png|Nice. bngcbcfgb.png|The perfect job for The Mole. nnnnnncdfdfsd.png|Hey look, The Mole is left-handed. uftggdgvd.png|Probably a good idea. Pencilbroke.png|The problem with pencils. Brokenpencil.png|"Gimme that!" Pencilsharpener.png|Thank goodness for pencil sharpeners. Nailbiting.png|Pop nervously biting his invisible nails. Shortpencil.png|Not much left of it. Heresyourpencilback.png|"Here's your pencil back." Pencilbrokeagain.png|Should've given him a pen. Notagain2.png|Pop doesn't look pleased. ydrytrgf.png|Lumpy has tools! Run for your life! Beans.png|See? He already killed an innocent can of beans. Lumpy......png|He's never heard of a can opener. Eatinglikeapig.png|Lumpy eating like a pig. Lotsofcans.png|I don't think it's healthy to eat that much beans in one sitting. Tummyache.png|This is why. File:Runningtothepotty.png|By that look on his belly, he'll be in there for hours. STV1E7.2 Shed at Night.png|Sniffles stay an entire night building your drill. STV1E7.2 Shed at Day.png|He finally finished. sniffles on his machina.jpg|A small blot of nothing. fhb.png|What are you talking about over kill? Pushing.png|We ain't got all day! grrguyu.png|Well, he is the only one who knows what the map is supposed to say. tdghyh.png|You could help instead of breathing over everyone's shoulder. Shed.png|Hope nobody else was using this shed. uythgcfrfg.png|At least he knows which way the ground is. Being a mole, it's in his nature. Down.png|"Going down." Leverdown.png|"Aye aye, captain." Drillmachine.png|Did they really build this thing in only a day? Glassdome.png|Now would be a nice time to duck. Designflaw.png|The flaws in the machine start coming into play. Headinflating.png|They should have used stronger glass. fathead.png|Or used The Mole to dig for Cub. Popgoesthemole.png|Pop goes the mole! Death: The Mole Themolehand.jpg|Only Pop found The Mole's hand... for the time being. ytfggrd.png|Now Sniffles notices too. Headlessmole.png|What remains of The Mole. ydgyjjk.png|Pop has the map. Mole's map.png|Well, what did you expect? Rumbling.png|Handy hears a rumbling. Drilling.png|The drill appears. Nodirtinmyeyes.png|No dirt in his eyes today. Handy,.png|Handy looks at the drill. Popandhandy.png|Handy meets Pop. Askingfordirections.png|Pop asks Handy for directions. Handygivingdirections.png|Handy trying to give directions. rerert.png|"This is harder than I thought it would be." Directionsfromhandy.png|Handy has the opposite problem with communication as Mime. ggrdhygyjky.png|Confused Pop. Popshrug.png|"Sorry, I can only understand people with hands." AHLL3.png|Angry Handy. Madhandy.png|I guess Handy speaks in a different language? I dunno. Idonthavetimeforthis.png|"I don't have time for this." Keepondigging.png|Pop and Sniffles venture on... Gasleak.png|...leaving a gas leak in their wake. Ohnogas.png|Now he should probably leave. Notescapingthegasleak.png|Or... try to turn the valve with his nonexistent hands... Good idea. Cantturnthevalve.png|Handy is trying to block the pipeline. Handygas.png|Then succumbing to his fate. suffocated.jpg|Handy dies from gas inhalation. Death: Handy gnyg,o.png|Pop is probably doing this out of impatience. Tunnelunderground.png|The human skeleton from Sea What I Found makes another appearance. HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 1.png|What Mime does almost everyday. Mimeandthemachone.jpg|Mime in the risk of being cut in half! HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 3.png|Peddle for your life! HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 4.png|Just like Forrest Gump, but with animals and more violence. HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 5.png|Good thing the fin left. HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 6.png|Watch out! incomingskunk.png|Petunia not focusing on the road while driving. Sounds like something Lumpy would do. Stilldriving.png|Still driving. Petuniabeforedeath.png|Petunia before death. Petuniasplit.png|Split! cutinhalf.png|Didn't see that coming! Death: Petunia HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 7.png|A rare moment of good luck (for Mime). hgdnfntfuy.png|Just by mere inches! Halfskunk.png|So this is what half a skunk looks like? gbdjghjhu.png|What is happening? yfhjggjuy.png|"What did you do to my yard?!" Is this Cuddles or Petunia? Litteredlawn.png|Anyone curious about how an eyeball and The Cursed Idol ended up in Cuddles' garbage? ouifvfdxdgbfg.png|This is where fighting gets you. rgfghuy.png|He recovered from his scare quickly. jgvfghgj.png|For now. Unexpected.png|It's back! HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 8.png|Why does this scene look like some shark attack? Offtheunicycle.png|The only time this whole episode where Mime is off his unicycle. Backonunicycle.png|And what do you know, he lands on it again! HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 9.png|Knock knock. Canihelpyou.png|"Can I help you?" HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 10.png|There's a ground shark in town! Menounderstand.png|English please? Dangercomesby.png|Talk about close encounters! And close calls. dersffxdgx.png|At least it didn't destroy the house. Cuthouse.png|Okay, not all of it. Cleanlawn.png|They've got a small window of survival. Actually two. Mimeisokay.png|Huh? HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 12.png|Success! HAL_1.png|Brace for impact. happy-tree-friends-hole-lotta_3dke3_480x270_1gczfc.jpg|Failure. Death: Cuddles Brokencontrol.png|Things are going from bad to worse for Sniffles and Pop. Smash.jpg|Fourth wall, much? Deadenddrill.png|They've reached a dead end. Spinningmachine.png|You spin me right round, baby, right round... Morebeans.png|Someone tell Lumpy he left his beans in here. Floating.png|Pop reaches the controls. Spinningsniffles.png|Sniffles with a can. Fallingcans.png|More cans fall out. Morebeansarebadbeans.png|Sniffles in a deadly cycle. tincansofdoom.png|Food is less dangerous when they're not in cans. deathbycans.png|Beans may be good for your heart, but not your eyes! Death: Sniffles deathbycans2.png|Another case of obliviousness to someone's death. nvcgncggn.png|"Sniffles? Are you okay?" Cringe.png|I guess not. Takingcontrol.png|Pop takes over. Returnofcub.png|Look who came back and didn't fall down the well. Hatlesscub.png|Cub without his beanie. Drill.png|Somehow he made it back to the surface. Cubdrill.png|Cub looks amazed to see something so large. Happypop.png|Pop's glad his son is okay. Cubinfrontofwheel.png|Not for long. Worriedpop.png|Worried Pop. Anchor.png|Did you get permission from Russell to use his anchor? HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 13.png|"Too much running... Can't... breathe!" HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 14.png|Dead Mime! Death: Mime jkjjngf.png|Relief. ljhbgfyr.png|The machine stops in the nick of time. Cubissafe.png|Cub is safe. Fail.png|That's cruel irony right there! Imanidiot.png|"What have I done?!" Sigh.png|"Here we go again." Death: Cub (Debatable) Anothermission.png|Another Cub rescue mission. Outhouse.png|Meanwhile at the outhouse... qwrfgg.png|Lumpy got diarrhea, probably from eating 100 cans of beans. Prepareyouranus.png|Prepare your anus. Butthurtinthemaking.png|Wait for it... painintheass.png|That's some nasty diarrhea! Death: Lumpy Storyboards Hll_sb_1.png Hll_st_2.png Hll_st_3.png Hll_st_4.png Hll_st_5.png Hll_st_6.png Hll_st_7.png Hll_st_8.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG